The Official Website
www.ThomasAndFriends.com, www.ThomasTheTankEngine.com, or www.ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriends.com, is the official website of Thomas and Friends. The English website was launched in 1996 by The Britt Allcroft Company. The first version of the site was created by NetSite Productions Limited. HiT Entertainment has also launched official Thomas and Friends websites in other languages. Content * Games * Characters * Videos * Fun activities * TV information * My Station * Downloads List of all the official websites around the world * United Kingdom * United States of America * Canada * Australia * New Zealand * France * Germany * Spain * Latin countries * Brazil * Japan * China * Korea * Taiwan * [http://www.thomasandfriends.com/others Other countries (English)] Trivia * According to HiT Entertainment, the site has circa 23 million hits and 1.7 million visitors every month. * For an unknown reason, the official French, Chinese, and Korean websites are never shown on the flags page. * Each official website is different. * The UK, USA, and AUS sites featured special homepages for Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, and King of the Railway. * Some of the sites have not been updated for a long time. * The Japanese site has a blog, which is updated every week. * Railway Series characters, including Wilbert, Mike, Culdee, and Flying Scotsman are also given their own pages. * Some of the character pages of the Engine Depot are not listed. * For a short time, Smudger's Picture was Stuart but was recently back changed to a picture of him. Goofs * Most recently, when you move the mouse over the "Home" icon on the UK website, the Fat Controller speaks with his US voice. Interestingly, on the US site, the Fat Controller speaks with his UK voice, but on some options he speaks with his US voice. * On the UK website, when the "Meet the Earl" video clip was released on King of the Railway minisite, the US version was shown. * Mavis uses the term "cars" on the UK website. * The current "What's New" UK page shows a Thomas & Friends Live advert for Singapore, although Singapore isn't part of the UK. * The King of the Railway minisite looks to have discontinued updates, although one interactive game badge is missing and is yet to be earned. Gallery File:Theofficialwebsite2.png|1996 home page File:Theofficialwebsite3.jpg|1999 home page File:2002Website.gif|2002-2004 Website File:TheOfficialWebsite17.png|The Great Discovery special home page File:Theofficialwebsite5.png|Hero of the Rails special home page File:Theofficialwebsite3.png|2004 general intro File:Theofficialwebsite4.png|2004 home page File:Theofficialwebsite6.png|2005-2011 Japanese home page File:Theofficialwebsite7.png|Korean home page File:Theofficialwebsite8.png|UK home page File:Theofficialwebsite9.png|65 years special home page File:TheOfficialWebsite2013.jpg|2013 home page File:TATMRRUKminisite.PNG|Magic Railroad Special UK home page File:Theofficialwebsite10.png|Hero of the Rails US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite11.png|Hero of the Rails Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite12.png|The Great Discovery Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite13.png|The Great Discovery US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite14.png|The newly updated AU/CA site File:Theofficialwebsite15.png|Misty Island Rescue UK minisite File:60thanniversarypage.PNG|60th Anniversary minisite (2005) File:TheOfficialWebsite16.png|Day of the Diesels minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite18.png|Blue Mountain Mystery minisite File:KingoftheRailwayminisite.jpg|King of the Railway minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite19.png|2011 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite20.png|2000 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite21.png|1997 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite22.png|1998 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite23.png|2004 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsiteBrazilhomepage.png|Brazilian home page Category:Official site